Halfblood lunch time?
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: This is for one of my best friend Amber's birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER! It's a random story that has to do with demigods. One shot! Really random! Has real life people from my lunch table. What happens when we find out we're demigods? You've been warned...


**Hey guys! This is the story for my friend Ambers birthday. It's just a random one shot that makes no sense. This is just a story with me and my lunch buddies! Well.. Kinda my buddies. **

**It has Dylan: the kid who calls every key gay, yells at random moments and has ADHD. Brandon: calls me a dirty lesbian and is very stupid and loves his drinks. Imanol: Ambers boyfriend who is a Mexican and likes saying dick. Sequoia: by best friend who everybody thinks is lesbo, which she's not! And likes hooking ppl up. Seanna: likes to shut ppl up and calls me izzi and nothing else. Yet everybody calls me that. Amber: The bezday gurl! HAPPY BDAY AMBER! She's dating Imanol and is called rasis which she's not! She is the only other person besides me who read the books. Isabella: ME! I call Brandon a Bisexual GAYFER. Yea messed up communication. These are real ppl!**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO I own nothing cause the others are real**

* * *

**At lunch...**

"Where the fuck is my cookie?"

"My binder! No!"

"I'm not fucking rasis! "

"Imanol quit being an ass!"

"Wow... Mrs Wagner is short..."

"What the hell dude! "

"My drink!"

"Quit staring at me!"

"Who is that?"

"Your mom!"

"Shut up you lazy ass!"

"O mi gosh! Becky look at her but! Tooshie! "

"Dirty lesbian!"

"Bisexual Gayfer!"

"Who? Me?"

"No that ass Brandon, and Dylan too."

"Izzzzzzzi!"

"What?"

"Hiiiii!:)"

"I need a spork!"

"Well I need a boyfriend so who cares?"

"I like pie!"

"Unicorns!"

"Stop being a dick!"

"Perv!"

"Percabeth!"

"Percabeth?"

"Percabeth!"

"Yea little mrs. Percabeth..."

"Well there's also Tratie and thalico!"

"Who the fuck are they?"

"Percy Jackson!"

"Who the fuck is Percy Jackson?"

"Your mom!"

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Your mom!"

"Kay then..."

"Brandon got his dick stuck in a vacuum

"..."

"No! Dude! It was in a movie I watched!"

"... "

"You watched this happen!?"

"..."

"Exactly..."

**Grover comes into the school and comes up to Amber, Sequoia, Isabella, Seanna, Imanol, Dylan, Brandon, and Cyprus at their lunch table**

"You're demigods, Mrs. crook is a demon, now run!"

"That explains a lot..."

-_LINE_BREAK_-

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"What the fuck Dylan?!"

"Pony!"

"Its Chiron... "

"Pony!"

**facepalm**

"Ahhhh!"

"What now Dylan?"

"There's a flying shoe over my head!"

"Welcome son of Hermes!"

"What is that? Some kind of sauce?"

"Go with Travis..."

"Hi!"

"Hi?"

**Dylan leaves with Travis to the Hermes cabin**

"..?"

"So..."

"Sqeeee!"

"Cyprus?"

"There's a tree over there!"

"And..?"

"It's talking!"

"Oh... Cyprus, your a dryad."

"No!"

**cyprus runs into a tree, but ends up going through it**

"That explains her name."

"Yea..".

"Ahh! I'm drowning!"

"Seanna, your not drowning..."

"Oh.. Someone is drowning!"

"How do you know?"

"Idk? Water connection?"

"Welcome daughter of Poseidon!"

"What?!"

"Go with Percy..."

" Nooo!"

"I have a sister!"

"Shut up you dick."

"Awwww..."

**seanna leaves with percy**

"AHH! SEQUOIA! IMANOL! YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"No, you guys are just children of Apollo."

"AHHHH!"

"What?!"

"MY MOM HAD SEX WITH APOLLO?!"

"Yes..?"

"AHHHHH! Well it makes sense..."

"... "

"Go with Will."

**Sequoia and Imanol go with Will to the Apollo cabin**

"Brandon..."

"What?"

"There's a flying hammer on fire above you.."

"...AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down... Son of Hephaestus!"

"Who? What? "

"Hephaestus. Your his son."

"That sounds like something that would come out of my butt after taco Tuesday."

"Ew. TMI."

"Blah!"

"Come with me, Brandon "

"Who the hell are you? A man whore?"

"Hey! I'm Leo! I'm not some man whore you hoe!"

**brandon goes with Leo to the Hephaestus cabin**

"So..."

"Amber?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a book over your head."

"Welcome daughter of Athena!"

"Sweet! Sooo... What now?"

"Go with Annabeth."

**leaves with annabeth**

"... "

**lightning strikes**

"Welcome daughter of Ze–"

"Zeus! I get it!"

** Isabella Runs to Zeus cabin**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER!:) I MADE THIS FOR YOU! Lol:D**

-Izzi:)


End file.
